In the process of testing and manufacturing integrated chips, the IC itself must be moved from one location to another without damaging or disturbing the delicate electronics on the chip. In order to move the IC from one place to another, the IC is placed on a holding device or clamping assembly and secured thereto and then moved for further manipulation, including manufacture and testing.
Typically, such a device or assembly has a center defining a chip socket where the IC is placed for secure attachment to the device. Typically, the chip socket is fixed and the IC itself must be within certain tolerances to fit properly within the chip socket. If the IC does not fit properly within the chip socket, either the IC, itself, would be rejected and tossed away or the chip socket would need to be altered to fit the IC.
Thus, even IC's that are only out of tolerance a small amount will not fit in the chip socket. However, these same IC's are potentially useful and functional except for the slight out of tolerance size limitations.
Since neither above alternative is desirable, there exists a need to develop another alternative. In this alternative the clamping assembly accepts even out of tolerance IC's without needing extensive modification or remaking of the chip socket. Additionally, a method of using such a device should be quick and efficient and again not require extension remodeling of the chip socket or the IC. Using such a device and method, even different sized IC's and outside normal tolerance IC's can be used, complete manufacturing process and be tested, transported without undue modification of either the IC or the chip socket.
Additionally, it would be desirable for such clamping mechanism to hold the IC securely while in transit, so that moving from one position to another would not damage the IC. And, finally it would be desirable to such device to be handled by a automated means.
In accordance with the long felt need described above, the invention herein is described in detail below.